


Just a little bit oh' heartbreak comfort

by CrimsonLotus



Series: Good old Degenerates [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous relationship issues, M/M, We Just Love Each Other, aka taker and Shawn ain't working out, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Sometimes, especially when in one huge polyamorus relationship, one just needs a little bit of a pick me up. Which is just what Shawn Michaels needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamandelbrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/gifts).



Degeneration X had long since shared hotel rooms, typically conjoining, except for Chyna of course. They all had no problem showing affection amongst each other, the three kliq members especially so. Some could call it polyamory, other wrestlers just wrote it off as an effect of riding the roads together for such a long time, but regardless they all loved each other equally. Romantically or not, it was love all the same. There was a special bond between Shawn, Chyna, and X - Pac- which was supported by their extremely well-kept hair.  
  
So to find all of them nestled together, wasn't really a shock. Well, at least not to those familiar with them. Shawn's boyfriend (though it really would probably be ex-boyfriend after the choke slam he received), whom which he had gotten with while out on injury and as such didn't fully understand DX's bond, took great issue. With any normal person the explanation would've been simple and would either result in a breakup or a begrudging acceptance of their dynamic.  
However, this was not a normal person, nor had he a normal response. The Undertaker, whom had originally been very serious about being with Shawn, had now left him high and dry. Shawn was devastated to say the least, he'd shared some pretty deep and personal things about his drug addiction, and something few knew about, the sexual assault he had experienced as young child. Ironically the mental impact of the abuse was what allowed him to create and be the heartbreak kid, but that is a story for another time.  
So all members of DX had piled onto one bed, forming their bundle with Shawn in the middle, and settled in to enjoy a rare free day with hopes of cheering up Shawn in the process. Chyna, with her back against the wall by the head board, had Shawn wrapped in her arms and occasionally murmured what she hoped was comforting words to him. Billy and Jesse had claimed Shawn's hips for themselves. They never payed much attention to the movie, instead favoring lightly kissing Shawn's lower abdomen and swapping kisses amongst themselves.  
X-Pac and claimed Shawn's left, along with a good portion of his hair to play with. Which was really just him braiding and unbraiding it endlessly. Every now and then he'd run Shawn's hair across Shawn's face, causing him to laugh and shoot him a small smile. Honestly he was content just to touch Shawn and absently watch the movie, which very well could be about vampires, he hasn't quite figured it out yet.  
Hunter had been the seconded to bed, and as such had gotten his favorite spot without much fuss. Despite having Billy's body to contend with for leg room, Shawn's right side was perfection. Hunter's head rested on Shawn's right pec and he draped his arm across Shawn's middle. From this position he could best monitor how everyone was fairing, could hold Pac's hand, lightly stroke one of the outlaw's heads, he could feel one of Chyna's hands dip into his hair, twirl it a little and then back off. However most importantly he could tell how Shawn was fairing. Whether he needed a little more closeness, affection, or even if he needed them to back off. Hunter knew that at his signal the rest would pull away, as this was about making sure Shawn was feeling good- and when it's others that need it, they all still abide by it.  
Hunter peered up at Shawn and his heart dropped, Shawn's eyes were glazed over and he looked like he every well might cry. So he tapped lightly at the outlaws' head to get their attention, then lightly at Pac's wrist, who got Chyna's attention. With one nod towards Shawn they all clued in, that he didn't notice them all shuffle around and still looked like he could cry was truly a testament to how far gone he was.  
Chyna ducked her head down so that it would be closer to Shawn's and in the calmest voice she could whispered, "Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, y Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?" She knew after all the time Shawn spent with Jose Lothario, that Shawn both was efficient in Spanish and took comfort in the familiarity of the language. Shawn hummed with a light smile on his face, "Sí, sé. Le amo también."  
X-Pac then moved in to take his turn, "Shawny, I think it's cute that we share the same name and all, but spelled differently, so everyone always calls me kid or pac. I wouldn't want to share names with anyone else, ya'know. I officially lost track of what I was going to say, but just know I love you very much. Whether 'Taker apologizes or we need to kick his ass doesn't matter much to me. So long as at the end of the day you're still here. I know when you feel unwanted it brings up some terribly shitty stuff, so I'm going to be here to help no matter what. Just like with Kevin and Scotty." After rambling on, he leans down and kisses both of Shawn's cheeks, then his forehead and nose, before finally landing a long one on his mouth.  
The outlaws' then immediately shot up to do their thing. Jesse happily started them off, "Dear Icon, showstopper and Mr. WrestleMania, Degeneration X proudly presents to you, the two people who love you more than all the title belts in the world!" As always the 'world' trailed on just like in their regular intro. "Your puppy dog, Jesse James! A guy who thinks you have a hella fine ass, Billy Gunn! Your easily excitable lovers, who will be here till the end."  
Billy leaned in until he was practically in Shawn face ," And if you're not down with that, that's too bad cause we've got two words for ya! Love ya." Then they both kissed Shawn on the lips in tandem and when they pulled away Shawn finally wore a large smile and had a certain sparkle back in his eyes.  
Hunter moved his hand to twine it with Shawn's and started into his turn. "Shawn Michaels, at times you're one hell of a diva but I wouldn't have you any other way. I hope you'll always know that no matter what, I love you more than any title out there and all the money they can throw at me. You're my best friend Shawn. I don't know what I'd be without you."  
  
Shawn laughed,"You'd still be a jobber stuck with your terrible spoiled attitude. Like worse than me."  
He then sobered a little, " thanks ya'll, I love you guys so much."  
Pac then cleared his throat,"Now we're all good, was anyone else paying attention to the movie? 'Cause at one point I thought the tall guy was a vampire but by now he's transformed into several different demons, and boy am I lost."  
"Dude, the fuck are we watching?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this has become a "series", more so it's a way to link together all the DX stuff I write. I tend to write them poly a bunch, because it just works for me.
> 
> Gifted to salamdeltbrot because in a roundabout way, you inspired me to write again.


End file.
